1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for magnetic recording and reproduction, and particularly to a loading and threading mechanism of a magnetic tape apparatus using a single reel cartridge magnetic tape as a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single reel cartridge magnetic tape is used as one of storage media for electronic computers. The magnetic tape is secured to one reel at one end portion thereof and wound around the reel. The other end portion of the magnetic tape is provided with a leader block, and the magnetic tape is accommodated in a cartridge while the end portion having the leader block is left at the outside.
When the cartridge is inserted into the magnetic tape apparatus, the cartridge is first fed to and mounted at a predetermined position of the magnetic tape apparatus (loading operation), and then the leader block of the tip portion of the cartridge is moved through a predetermined route, whereby the magnetic tape is fitted to a reel at the magnetic tape apparatus side (machine reel) while the magnetic tape is arranged in the predetermined running route (threading operation).
As disclosed in JP-8-17111(A) or JP-9-128855(A), for example, the loading operation and the threading operation in the single reel cartridge magnetic tape apparatus have been hitherto performed by using separate mechanisms. That is, a loading mechanism for mounting the cartridge in the magnetic tape apparatus and a tape threading mechanism for feeding the tip portion of the magnetic tape of the cartridge to the reel of the magnetic tape apparatus are driven by driving force generating sources which are independent on each other.
Therefore, in the loading and threading mechanisms of the conventional cartridge magnetic tape apparatus, the number of driving force generating sources is large and thus driving circuits for the respective driving force generating sources must be separately provided. In addition, in order to make proper the connection between the operation of the loading mechanism and the operation of the threading operation, a number of sensors for detecting the operating states of the loading mechanism and the threading mechanism must be equipped to the magnetic tape apparatus, and both the mechanisms are controlled on the basis of signals from these sensors. Therefore, the control circuit is complicated, and it obstructs to miniaturize the apparatus and reduce the cost.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to reduce the number of driving force generating sources and reduce the number of operating state detecting sensors required for driving control to thereby simplify a control circuit in a mechanism for loading and threading of a cartridge magnetic tape apparatus, thereby aiming to miniaturize the apparatus and reduce the cost.
In order to attain the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a loading/threading mechanism of a single reel cartridge magnetic tape apparatus, characterized by comprising: a loading mechanism for moving a cartridge tray for accomodating a cartridge between an eject position at which the cartridge is mountable/demountable into/from the cartridge tray and a mount position at which a reel of the cartridge is engaged with cartridge reel rotating means of the magnetic tape apparatus; and a threading mechanism for moving a leader block engageable with a leader pin affixed to the tip portion of a magnetic tape accommodated in the cartridge through a predetermined route between an unload position in the neighborhood of the cartridge tray located at the mount position and a load position in a notch of the core portion of the reel of the magnetic tape apparatus to which the leader block is fitted, wherein at the unload position, the leader block can be located at a retracted position at which the leader block is retracted from the cartridge accommodated on the cartridge tray located at the mount position, and a leader pin captured position at which the leader block is engaged with the leader pin affixed to the tip portion of the magnetic tape in the cartridge accommodated in the cartridge tray, the loading mechanism and the threading mechanism being driven by using a single driving force generating source.
In an aspect of the present invention, the loading mechanism has a loader drive rotator having a loader drive cam groove, and a loader drive member which is reciprocatively movable in one direction to translate the cartridge tray between the eject position and the mount position, the loader drive member has a loader drive engaging member which is engaged with the loader drive cam groove, the threading mechanism has a threader drive rotator having a threader drive cam groove and a threader drive member for driving the leader block to move between the unload position and the load position, the threader drive member has a threader drive engaging member which is engaged with the threader drive cam groove, the loader drive rotator and the threader drive rotator are connected to each other so that a rotational driving force is transmitted therebetween, and a driving force is transmitted from the driving force generating source to one of the loader drive rotator and the threader drive rotator.
In an aspect of the present invention, the loading mechanism has a loader drive cam groove formed in a driving rotator, and a loader drive member which is reciprocatively movable in one direction to translate the cartridge tray between the eject position and the mount position, the loader drive member has a loader drive engaging member which is engaged with the loader drive cam groove, the threading mechanism has a threader drive cam groove formed in the driving rotator and a threader drive member for driving the leader block to move between the unload position and the load position, the threader drive member has a threader drive engaging member which is engaged with the threader drive cam groove, and a driving force is transmitted from the driving force generating source to the driving rotator.
In an aspect of the present invention, the threading mechanism has a retractor for moving the loader drive member under the state that the cartridge tray is disposed at the mount position, thereby shifting the leader block from the retracted position to the leader pin captured position, and the retractor has a pin which is engageable with a retractor cam secured to the loader drive member, and a groove which is engageable with a pin secured to the leader block.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a loading/threading for a single reel cartridge magnetic tape apparatus, characterized in that: a loader drive cam groove and a threader drive cam groove are formed on a rotating member;
the loader drive cam groove comprises a first groove portion extending in the circumferential direction so as to be kept away from the rotational center of the rotating member at a fixed distance, and a second groove portion which is linked to one end portion of the first groove portion and extends so that the distance from the rotational center of the rotating member is varied, the loader drive cam groove being engaged with a loader drive engaging member affixed to a loader drive member;
the loader drive member is engaged with a cartridge tray on which a cartridge is accommodated, whereby in the state that the second groove portion is engaged with the loader drive engaging member, during the rotation of the rotating member the cartridge tray is moved between an eject position at which the mount/demount of the cartridge into/from the cartridge tray are enabled and a mount position at which a reel of the cartridge is engageable with cartridge reel rotating means of the magnetic tape apparatus;
the threader drive cam groove comprises a third groove portion extending in the circumferential direction so as to be kept away from the rotational center of the rotating member at a fixed distance and a fourth groove portion which is linked to one end portion of the third groove portion and extends so that the distance from the rotational center of the rotating member is varied, the threader drive cam groove being engaged with the threader drive engaging member affixed to the threader drive member;
the threader drive member is connected to a leader block engageable with a leader pin affixed to the tip portion of a magnetic tape accommodated in the cartridge, whereby in the state that the fourth groove portion is engaged with the threader drive engagement member, during the rotation of the rotating member the leader block is moved through a predetermined route between an unload position in the neighborhood of the cartridge tray located at the mount position and a load position in a notch of the core portion of a reel of the magnetic tape apparatus to which the leader block is fitted;
the first to fourth groove portions are set so that when the loader drive engaging member is engaged with the second groove portion, the threader drive engaging member is engaged with the third groove portion, and when the threader drive engaging member is engaged with the fourth groove portion, the loader drive engaging member is engaged with the first groove portion; and
there is provided a single driving force generating source for transferring the rotational driving force to the rotating member.
In an aspect of the present invention, the rotating member comprises a first rotator and a second rotator which are connected to each other so as to be rotatable in synchronism with each other, the loader drive cam groove is formed in the first rotator, and the threader drive cam groove is formed in the second rotator. In an aspect of the present invention, the first rotator is a loader drive gear, and the second rotator is a threader drive gear, the loader drive gear and the threader drive gear being engaged with each other.
In an aspect of the present invention, the loader drive member moves the cartridge tray while a guide engaging member affixed to the cartridge tray is guided in engagement with a loader guide groove formed in a loader guide member. In an aspect of the present invention, the loader guide groove is bent.
In an aspect of the present invention, the leader block is set to be located at one of a retracted position and a leader pin captured position at the unload position, the retracted position being defined as a position at which the leader block is retracted from the cartridge accommodated in the cartridge tray located at the mount position, and the leader pin captured position being defined as a position at which the leader block is engaged with a leader pin affixed to the tip portion of the magnetic tape in the cartridge accommodated in said cartridge tray located at the mount position. In an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a retractor block which is rotatable to rotate the leader block located at the unload position, the retractor block is biased in one rotational direction, the loader drive member is provided with a retractor cam which is engaged with the retractor block to rotate the retractor block in the other rotational direction, and the loader drive member is moved while the cartridge tray is located at the mount position, whereby the leader block is rotated against the biasing force to be shifted from the retracted position to the leader pin captured position. In an aspect of the present invention, there is further included a guide cam for restricting the rotational angle range of the retractor block at the unload position.
In an aspect of the present invention, the cartridge tray is provided with an engaging member which is engaged with a door of the cartridge inserted to the eject position to open the door. In an aspect of the present invention, the cartridge tray is provided with a lock member which is engaged with a lock hole of the cartridge inserted to the eject position to fix the cartridge to the cartridge tray. In an aspect of the present invention, there is further included a lock mechanism for fixing the cartridge tray to the eject position, the lock mechanism abutting against the slant surface of the cartridge to release the fixing. In an aspect of the present invention, the leader block is rotatably held with clearance by a support pin secured to the threader drive member, and a threading cam groove for guiding the support pin when the leader block is moved between the unload position and the load position is disposed.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a loading/threading mechanism of a single reel cartridge magnetic tape apparatus equipped with a loading mechanism portion and a threading mechanism portion, characterized in that:
the loading mechanism portion has a loader drive gear;
a loader drive cam groove comprising a circumferential direction groove portion and a non-circumferential direction groove portion is formed in the loader drive gear;
the loader drive cam groove is engaged with a loader drive engaging member affixed to a loader drive plate;
the loader drive plate is engaged with a cartridge tray accommodating a cartridge, whereby in the state that the non-circumferential direction groove portion of the loader drive cam groove is engaged with the loader drive engaging member, during the rotation of the loader drive gear the cartridge tray is moved between an eject position at which the mount/demount of the cartridge into/from the cartridge tray is enabled and a mount position at which a reel of the cartridge is engageable with cartridge reel rotating means of the magnetic tape apparatus;
the threading portion has a threader drive gear engageable with the loader drive gear;
a threader drive cam groove comprising a circumferential direction groove portion and a non-circumferential direction groove portion is formed in the threader drive gear;
the threader drive cam groove is engaged with a threader drive engaging member which is affixed to a threader drive arm member rotatable around the rotating center parallel to the rotational center of the threader drive gear so as to be eccentric to the rotating center;
the threader drive arm member is connected to a leader block engageable with a leader pin affixed to the tip portion of a magnetic tape accommodated in the cartridge, whereby in the state that the non-circumferential direction groove portion of the threader drive cam groove is engaged with the threader drive engaging member, during the rotation of the threader drive gear the leader block is moved through a predetermined route between an unload position in the neighborhood of the cartridge tray located at the mount position and a load position in a notch of the core portion of a reel of the magnetic tape apparatus to which the leader block is fitted,
the loader drive gear and the threader drive gear are engaged with each other so that when the loader drive engaging member is engaged with the non-circumferential direction groove portion of the loader drive cam groove, the threader drive engaging member is engaged with the circumferential direction groove portion of the threader drive cam groove, and when the threader drive engaging member is engaged with the non-circumferential direction groove portion of the threader drive cam groove, the loader drive engaging member is engaged with the circumferential direction groove portion of the loader drive cam groove, and
there is provided a driving motor for driving the rotation of the loader drive gear or the thread drive gear.
Still further, according to the present invention, there is provided a loading/threading mechanism of a single reel cartridge magnetic tape apparatus, characterized in that:
a driving rotator is provided;
a loader drive cam groove comprising a first circumferential direction groove portion and a first non-circumferential direction groove portion and a threader drive cam groove comprising a second circumferential direction groove portion and a second non-circumferential direction groove portion are formed in the driving rotator;
the loader drive cam groove is engaged with a loader drive engaging member affixed to a loader drive plate;
the loader drive plate is engaged with a cartridge tray for accommodating a cartridge, whereby in the state that the first non-circumferential direction groove portion of the loader drive cam groove is engaged with the loader drive engaging member, during the rotation of the rotator, the cartridge tray is moved between an eject position at which the mount/demount of the cartridge into/from the cartridge tray is enabled and a mount position at which a reel of the cartridge is engageable with cartridge reel rotating means of the magnetic tape apparatus;
the threader drive cam groove is engaged with a threader drive engaging member which is affixed to a threader drive arm member rotatable around the rotating center parallel to the rotational center of the rotator so as to be eccentric to the rotating center;
the threader drive arm is connected to a leader block engageable with a leader pin affixed to the tip portion of a magnetic tape accommodated in the cartridge, whereby in the state that the second non-circumferential direction groove portion of the threader drive cam groove is engaged with the threader drive engaging member, during the rotation of the rotator, the leader block is moved through a predetermined route between an unload position in the neighborhood of the cartridge tray located at the mount position and a load position in a notch of the core portion of a reel of the magnetic tape apparatus to which the leader block is fitted; and
the loader drive cam groove and the threader drive cam groove are set to have such a phase that when the loader drive engaging member is engaged with the first non-circumferential direction groove portion of the loader drive cam groove, the threader drive engaging member is engaged with the second circumferential direction groove portion of the threader drive cam groove, and when the threader drive engaging member is engaged with the second non-circumferential direction groove portion of the threader drive cam groove, the loader drive engaging member is engaged with the first circumferential direction groove portion of the loader drive cam groove.
In an aspect of the present invention, there is further included a retractor block engageable with the leader block located at the unload position, wherein the retractor block is rotatable between a first attitude and a second attitude and biased so as to have the first attitude by biasing means, and the retractor block is engaged with the leader block so that in the first attitude the leader block is retracted from the cartridge accommodated in the cartridge tray located at the mount position while in the second attitude the leader block is advanced to the cartridge accommodated in the cartridge tray located at the mount position, the retractor block being set to the second attitude against the biasing force of the biasing means when a retractor cam affixed to the loader drive plate abuts against the retractor block. In an aspect of the present invention, the biasing means comprises a spring. In an aspect of the present invention, the leader block is rotatably secured to the threader drive arm member and has an engaging projection which is engageable with the retractor block, and the retractor block has an engaging groove which is engageable with the engaging projection.
In an aspect of the present invention, a leader pin capture groove engageable with the leader pin is formed in the leader block. In an aspect of the present invention, there is further included a threading guide groove for setting the predetermined route of the movement of the leader block, and the threader drive arm member is provided with a threading guide engaging member which is engageable with the threading guide groove. In an aspect of the present invention, the threader drive arm member comprises a first arm portion which is rotatable around the rotating center and has the threader drive engaging member, and a second arm portion which is rotatably connected to the first arm portion and connected to the leader block.
According to the loading/threading mechanism of the present invention, the movement of the cartridge tray between the eject position and the mount position, the movement of the leader block at the unload position between the retract position and the leader pin capture position and the movement of the leader block between the leader pin capture position and the load position can be performed by the sequential operation using a single driving force generating source. Accordingly, the state of the loading/threading operation can be easily and simply detected, and the number of state detecting sensors for the control of the apparatus can be reduced. Further, according to the loading/threading mechanism of the present invention, the number of driving force generating sources can be reduced. Therefore, the control circuit of the apparatus can be simplified, and the apparatus can be miniaturized in size and reduced in cost.
Further, the conventional loading/threading mechanism needs the lock mechanism in order to inhibit the ejecting operation of the cartridge when the leading end of the magnetic tape is out of the cartridge. However, according to the present invention, no lock mechanism is required because a sequential operation is carried out by a single driving force generating source.